chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Killeo Alunson
Killeo Alunson is one of the protagonists of Captain Jonathan Law's story. He unofficially joined the Law Pirates in the Mystic Lands when they were captured by a native Dragonkin tribe. Killeo joined the Law Pirates for the sole purpose of controlling them to aid him to regain the Elven Throne Appearance Killeo has long straight bleach blonde hair with bluish gold eyes. His skin is white with no body or facial hair, normal for high elves. He wears fine elven armor crafted with bright steel. Killeo wears an elven cloak over his armor and keeps his spelbook under his cloak. His large elven blade is kept with his spellbook, under the cloak. Bravura, his wolf follows beside him at all times. Personality Killeo looks down upon everyone who is not a pure blood high elf. He does not care for their opinions but will not openly insult them. Killeo keeps his emotions in check and focuses on his quest more than luxury, and will never complain. Bravura acts similar to Killeo in that he keeps calm and courageous. Killeo will take charge given the opportunity, just like when he tried to mutiny the Loyal Serpent in Waintown, just before Zethembei revealed his identity to the crew. Killeo did not deny anything and explained to Law why he did and was shocked to see that Law didn't kill, instead told him that he would help, because he is a member of his crew. At first he saw the Law Pirates as chess pieces for his personal gain but now he views them as allies. History Killeo is the only son of king Lutharias Alunson and his wife, queen Caelene Alunson. As for tradition, Killeo is the only son so that there is no conflict on who is to become the next elven king. So when he was little, he would be paraded on the streets and everyone would bow their heads to him. Elves are prideful but nothing gives the elven people more pride than the royal family. So even at a young age, he knew he was meant to rule and be above them. Killeo’s father was a strong ruler and an even stronger general. He lead his men to battle with his valiant armor and his fine white elven sword. Legends say that the white steel is blessed by the gods and holds the spirit of the King of Fey. Killeo admired his father for he was a good ruler. Every day the young prince would go to his father and ask him for training and to hear about his adventures. However, the king always had more pressing matters than to entertain his son. Queen Celaena Alunson would comfort her own son. While Killeo’s father was very busy leading a nation, his mother had plenty of time to be with her son. She made sure Killeo was happy and safe. She did not like the fact that he needed to know how to fight but she knows that a king must do so. Killeo made friends with the other noble’s children. As a prince he had no problem making friends. All of the nobles would try set up playdates with their children in hopes of rising to power. Killeo did not mind in fact he would joke how each of his friends will be a member of his cabinet when he becomes king. His childhood for the most part was fairly easy, playing with noble children, training to become a fine warrior and studying elven magic. He was given a wolf to be his familiar. Killeo named the wolf, Bravura. The elves have powerful magic and was accessible by anyone of any class, nobles and commoners alike. As he matured, he became a fine warrior, a fine mage and an even fine elf. He was kind to his subjects and even respect the slaves. He saw nothing wrong with slavery, just don’t be cruel to them is what his mother would tell him. During his adolescent years, Killeo was being exposed to royal meetings, and even had to ride with his father to battle. Killeo showed promise, even his father was starting to notice. Then tensions were rising with some of the human nations and the elves. The humans wanted the elves to share some of their magic and allow soldiers to occupy some of their land. King Lutharias refused them on sight, he did not want his nation to fall to humans. Humans and Elves had peace for a whole seven years before anything happened. However before that, Killeo became very popular among his people. He had many suitors and nobles trying to earn his respect. The nobles who were his friends now wanted something, his male friends wanted power while his female friends wanted to sleep with him to become engaged. It is elven law that you only have one mating partner, your first is also your last. Killeo was depressed by this, his friends only wanted to use him but he expected this. So all was well for the prince during his younger years. At the age of seventeen, war was declared on Arvelune and Aswain. Since the war was fought in the Elven territory, the elves had a huge advantage. However, the king fell in battle, information about their strategy was leaked and the king was tricked into thinking an obvious disadvantage meant victory. He foolheartidly rushed into battle and was slain. When the king fell, so did the moral of the army. Killeo did not see his father die on the battlefield but was given his father’s sword because he is to become king. Killeo thought the magic sword can tell him about his father’s death but it did not speak. Lord Taleisin won the heart of his people and let humans enter under “strict” laws. The elves hated the humans who came in. Killeo and his mother were still the official rulers but the elves adored Taleisin from saving them from human domination. Then as tensions were loosening, humans were causing crimes in Arvelune, they wanted everything the elves had to offer, women, magic and their fine arts. Many of them committed violent crimes so they were sentenced to death. Humans did not like this but this only made the elves hate humans more. Innocent humans were being taken and sentenced to death. The Queen was very furious with humans and forgot about her teachings of compassion. These creatures murdered her husband and harm her people. So a representative came one day, a bard named Zachariah Ludvic came to persuade the queen to free the humans. The Queen refused everything he had to say, even Prince Killeo agreed, he hated humans. Zachariah begged and offered to put in their place to free his friends. Killeo looked into the human and saw sincerity, he allowed it. One day, assassins came in trying to kill and rape the queen but Zachariah came and rescued the queen, nearly dying in the process. Killeo came to see that the human bard laid there bleeding to death so Killeo did something he thought he would never do, help a human. Because Killeo used magic to temporarily close his wounds, Zachariah was taken to the healers and survived. Zachariah became the first human knighted in the elven court. This made the elves believe Killeo to be an impotent king since he never refused his mother and knighted a human. Killeo did not care about their words, he knew what needed to be done to create peace. Zachariah Ludvic was then released for his service to the crown, honored by the royal family. As the years passed, more and more people were losing faith in the royal family and believed that Lord Taleisin should rule. So eventually more assassins came to murder the Queen and the Prince but Killeo was able to kill his pursuers with his skill alone. Killeo ran to his mother to find her captured so he ran to Lord Taleisin’s room and saw him negotiating with the leader of the assassins. Killeo had finally known what happened to his father, and what happened to this nation. After he heard that the queen will not be killed he created an illusion of his dead body and left the palace and then the nation. He had a new mission, to rescue his kingdom, rescue his mother, and avenge his people. Killeo fled to the Mystic Lands where he hoped to find a way to empower his father's sword. When he arrived he was caught in the illusory dragon typhoon trap. He was later found by a clan of dragonkin. Killeo spoke the magical dragon language and they named him as the "Great Teacher." Later the Law Pirates came to the Mythic Lands. Killeo made a deal with Captain Law to go with him, in exchange for convincing the dragonkin to spare the lives of Law and his entire crew. Law agreed and Killeo unofficially joined the Law Pirates.